Matt and Mello Messages
by LooksBreedLove
Summary: Texts sent between Matt and Mello ; Rated T for Language and Implied Yaoi stuff
1. Chapter 1

May 6th

Mello: Margarita Corona our cleaning lady just quit.

Matt: Shit that means I'm gunna have to clean

Mello: Yeah she quit cause she found out we're gay

Matt: That bitch.

Matt:Wait how did she just realize?

Mello: Who? Margarita Corona?

Matt: Yeah

Mello: She thought I was holding you hostage and that I was a pedophile.

Matt: Ahhh so she thought just you were gay?

Mello: Yeah she also thought you were 15.

Matt: -_- well at least she didn't think I was a girl

Mello: She didn't think I was a girl either

Matt: So it didn't bother her that you were like raping me but because I'm gay it does?

Mello: Yeah, she liked the fact that you were my slave of whatever. She asked how I kept you here so long

Matt: What did you tell her?

Mello: I told her you were there because you loved me cause I' sexy and good for you in more ways than one ;)

Matt: And what did she say?

Mello: She asked if I was serious and I said hell yeah he's in the best fucking relationship he ever will be

Matt: Hmmm not sure if that ones true.. then what did she say?

Mello: She said that can't be possible because your only 15 and you don't know what you want. Then I said your 17 and she said some other stuff and quit

Matt: Wow way to go Mello you could have just lied

Mello: I am not a liar. Margarita trusts me.

Matt: And that's why she quit

Mello: I can get another house cleaner it's not that hard

Matt: You better

Mello: Yeah, I already found one she's a lesbian

Matt: Ahhh as long as its not one of those yaoi fangirls that was terrible..

Mello: Yeah, but the problem with the new girl is she wants to live in our house on weekends with her girlfriend...

Matt: Hell no unless you don't want to ever do sexual things on weekends except kiss

Mello: ...Is that even possible

Matt: If there are some random chicks living in our house yes

Mello: Why can't we do stuff if their there

Matt: Because I don't want them to watch! Mello that's perverted

Mello: You know you're right. If they are here we can't have the whole house to ourselves ;)

Matt: Nope

Mello: I'll find a different house keeper..

Matt: Good

Mello: I found one

Matt: Who is it?

Mello: A blonde chick named Yolanda

Matt: Does she only speak spanish?

Mello: She knows some english

Matt: Will she be able to understand me?

Mello: Yeah she understands it just can't speak it.

Matt: Okay that's good.. I guess. How old is she?

Mello: 27 I think

Matt: Does she have kids?

Mello: Yeah she has twins that are like 11

Matt: Don't try to scare them if they ever come over or be creepy and perverted

Mello: Your the pervert..

Matt: No I'm not your the one who claims to be manlier

Mello: You do too. And manliness does not mean pervertedness

Matt: Yes it does and your the seme so your obviously more perverted

Mello: That is a stereotype and I'm not your seme because I'm perverted its because I'm more forceful and in charge

Matt: Which means perverted and your the one that likes to put chocolate on me it was all your idea

Mello: Whatever its not like I'm gunna go around telling 11 year olds about our sex life

Matt: You have before

Mello: Yes and that resulted in 3 deaths I learned my lesson get off my back Matt

Matt: And that one time some chick was hitting on me so you came and put your hand down my pants and started making out with me in public and told her 'he's mine' that seemed a little perverted to me

Mello: That bitch had it coming

Matt: Yeah yeah I know

Mello: Its not like kids were watching though

Matt: We were in a park on a Saturday at like noon

Mello: I don't see your point

Matt: There were children there but their mothers made them leave while you were kissing me

Mello: I didn't see kids there, and you should not be complaining about me corrupting kids minds you do it too.

Matt: No I don't

Mello: What about that time at Wal-Mart when I said I'd get you that video game and you practically raped me right there

Matt: Um first of all I took you to the bathroom and I really wanted that video game. And it wasn't rape you liked it

Mello: Yeah whatever kids still probably heard us, Wal-Mart bathrooms are not sound proof

Matt: Well at least no one could see us and it was late how many kids could have been there besides the home and living section?

Mello: Just saying I'm not the only one to blame you can get horny in public too.

Matt: Not nearly as much as you I gtg L needs help hacking someones computer

Mello: Yeah sure you just don't want to admit I'm right

Matt: I'm mad at you so I'm not coming home tonight

Mello: That's just cruel what if some yaoi fangirl comes into our house and says if I don't make out with you she'll kill me and I can't reach my gun? Then you'd have a dead boyfriend

Matt: Well I guess I'll just have to live with that and L says theres a .03% chance of that happening

Mello: Has he seen this entire conversation?

Matt: Yeah he's sitting right next to me why?

Mello: Just wondering I'm gunna do Mello stuff I'll see you tomorrow since you aren't gunna come home, love ;)

Matt: Okay I'll be at L's then doing Matt things love you, honey

**A/N Me and my friend were texting while being Matt and Mello and this is our actual conversation so sorry if it a little ooc.. oh and we aren't trying to be racist it's just Mello speaks spanish as a second language and he doesn't want the cleaning lady to talk to Matt cause then she will fall madly in love with him.. Please comment and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this starts with them texting about the show sweet genius ooh and it has talk about sex in it sorry if it's like offensive or vulgar or something**

May 10th

Mello: Her candy was hot

Matt: Just like me

Mello: No

Matt: Mells you know you agree

Mello: What am I gunna get if I agree ;)

Matt: Whatever you want except my video games or my ciggs

Mello: Why would I want those?

Matt: To torture me or save me or some other stupid reason

Mello: Thats not a bad idea...

Matt: Too late I already said you can't unless you want me to hide all your chocolate again

Mello: Then I'll take your PSP thing

Matt: Then I'll stop having sex with you

Mello: You wouldn't do that, you know you can't live without me for long

Matt: I can go way longer than you just admit it I'm hot/sexy

Mello: I'm not denying that your hot. Hell your sexy as fuck, but you still can't live without me. I'm the best in more ways than 1

Matt: Thats all I wanted to hear

Mello: So when do we get to have that make up sex ;)

Matt: Ohh your letting me choose someone's in a good mood. We can after I finish this level in Zelda.

Mello: So how long is that going to take?

Matt: Hmmm about 30 minutes for me

Mello: I don't know if I can wait that long. Where the hell are you anyway?

Matt: Yes you can, I'm in the living room where are you

Mello: No I can't, I'm in the spare room,, the one where I keep your pants

Matt: Not my problem, what the hell are you doing in there

Mello: Well I think someone or something might have gotten shot in our room and I didn't feel like cleaning it so I came in here

Matt: You killed someone in our room, where are we supposed to have sex now?

Mello: Kitchen, living room, bathroom, neighbor's who are out of towns place, backyard, park, bedroom, wal-mart,an alley way,mafia place, Light's place, my cousins house, hell even game stop would work

Matt: But I wanna do it in our room

Mello: Fine I'll clean up the body you so picky Mattie

Matt: And if there's any blood, but make sure it doesn't smell like bleach if you use that

Mello: Mattie you can be such a woman sometimes

Matt: So you eat feminine candy like 24/7

Mello: You like hoe I taste like chocolate, don't deny it

Matt: Yes, but you still act like a woman sometimes

Mello:But I'm manly so it makes up for it

Matt: Whatever did you finish cleaning

Mello: If you don't mind blood stains then yeah

Matt: Fine I'm coming

Mello: Good I couldn't have waited much longer anyway

**A/N Okay first off I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a year,, me and my friend kinda switched fandoms so now when we RP and stuff we're Key and Taemin from SHINee(it's a KPOP band for those of you who don't know) So I am very very sorry,, I still have one of our conversations written down so I can promise at least one more chapter but I don't think me and her are gunna be Matt and Mello again anytime soon I'm sorry :( Secondly Oh my gosh looking back I cannot believe we said stuff like that, like this was from a little less than a year ago but I don't think now I would ever say some of that stuff today I guess I really did mature over time. And thirdly Thank you so much for reading this ^^ it makes me happy subscribe for the next chapter which will probably be the last but maybe one day I'll update it in the future if me and her ever feel like being Mello and Matt. And thank you to those who favorited this and Commented I loove comments ^^ **

**If you really like my fanfictions I have an account on that I am currently working on an MBLAQ fanfic so if you like our writing and you like MBLAQ you should read it ^^ It's called I dont know anything and it's uploaded by MilkAndHoneyEveryday but anyway thank you to all my lovely subbies and people who commented and favorited you guys are amazing!**


End file.
